Carolina Eastwood
Carolina Eastwood คือผู้เข้าแข่งขัน Survivor: Tocantins (U.S. version) ถูกโหวตออกจากเผ่า Jalapao ด้วยเสียงโหวตเอกฉันท์ 7-1 เป็นคนแรกที่ถูกโหวตออกของซีซั่นนั้น . Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: Ireland (Season 1) Carolina Eastwood เปิดตัวที่ Season 1 Episode 3 ใน Immunity Challenge ปกติแล้ว challenge ทั้งหลายจะถูกจัดโดย โฮสต์ Jeffrey แต่ใน Episode 3 ชาเลนจ์ถูกจัดโดยโคโฮสต์ Jeffroue และเรื่องราวของ Carolina Eastwood ก็ถือกำเนิดขึ้น Immunity Challenge= |-|เฉลย= แม้ว่าคำตอบที่ถูกต้องของ challenge นี้จะเป็น Laura Alexander ที่ทำให้ตารางเสียความสัมพันธ์ เป็นที่น่าตกใจ เมื่อคำตอบที่ส่งเข้ามาส่วนใหญ่คือ Carolina Eastwood โดยผู้เข้าแข่งขันให้เหตุผลว่า เป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่ถูกโหวตออกคนแรกแต่อยู่แถวเดียวกับผู้ชนะทั้งสาม ถึงแม้จะหาความสัมพันธ์ของตารางไม่ได้ก็ตาม Effie กล่าวว่า "เกือบตอบว่า Carolina Eastwood เพราะเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่ทำการเลเซอร์ขนก่อนมาแข่งเซอร์ไวเวอร์" อย่างไรก็ตาม หลังจากที่มีเผ่าส่งคำตอบมาถูกเป็นเผ่าแรกคือเผ่า Tabo ตามด้วยเผ่า Zatongga และ Raga แต่หลังจากนั้น โฮสต์ Jeffrey ก็ประกาศว่า มีแฟนคลับที่เป็นผู้ชมทางบ้านไขปริศนาได้ และร่อนคำตอบให้กับผู้เข้าแข่งขันหลังไมค์ Jeffrey จึงประกาศให้ challenge นี้เป็นโมฆะ ถือว่าเป็น challenge แรกในประวัติศาสตร์ที่มีการยกเลิกการแข่งขัน และเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นของตำนาน Carolina Eastwood Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: Thailand (Season 2) เมื่อมีการรับสมัคร ล็อคอิน chitosanclay ผู้เคยเล่นเป็น Julia ในซีซั่น 1 ซึ่งถือเป็นคนแรกของรายการ Survivor in Pantip ที่ถูกโหวตออก ได้ลองสมัครโดยใช้ร่าง Carolina Eastwood ชื่อ "ดากานดา" แต่ภายหลังเปลี่ยนไปใช้ร่าง Francesca Hogi ชื่อ "Fanta" แทน chitosanclay ผ่านเข้ารอบออดิชั่นโดยได้เล่นร่างชาย ไข่ย้อย 'จุดเริ่มต้นของอาถรรพ์' Carolina Eastwood ยังคงดำเนินต่อไป เมื่อ Episode 4 การแข่ง immunity challenge จาก โคโฮสต์ Rob เป็นชาเลนจ์ "ความสัมพันธ์" โดยให้หาว่า คำใดไม่เข้าพวก ชาเลนจ์ดำเนินจนเสร็จ แต่สุดท้าย ด้วยการตรวจสอบชาเลนจ์ผิดพลาดและไม่รอบคอบ ทำให้เผ่า Kamalawasee ต้องเข้าสภาเผ่า - Pieberry 1 ในผู้เข้าแข่งขันเผ่า Kamalawasee ได้ทักท้วงถึงข้อผิดพลาด (ไซร้เป็นคำเป็น แต่เฉลย "ไซร้" อยู่ในแถวของคำตาย) และทีมงานได้ตรวจสอบเห็นข้อผิดพลาดจริง ทำให้ชาเลนจ์ต้องเป็นโมฆะ และสมาเผ่าครั้งหน้าต้องมีการเข้าสภาเผ่าแบบ Double elimination แทน เช่นเดียวกับซีซั่น 1 *Rob ผู้รับผิดชอบ challenge ได้กล่าวว่า "ขอโทษด้วยอีกคนครับ ที่ไม่รอบคอบ ครั้งหน้าจะไม่เกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนี้ขึ้นอีกครับ เฮ้อ เกมนี้มันอาถรรพ์จริงๆ ซีซั่นที่แล้วก็โมฆะ 555" *นิชคุณ 1 ในโคโฮสต์ ได้กล่าวว่า "คาโลริน่า มีจำนวนพยางค์ชื่อกับนามสกุลคือ 4-2 ซึ่งเป็นคำตอบของเกมในวันนี้ หลักที่4 แถวที่2 !!!!!" กติกา 1 ในโคโฮสต์ของซีซั่น 2 ได้สร้างชาเลนจ์ซึ่งเป็นการ "บูชา" Carolina Eastwood โดยต้องมีการกล่าวถึง หรือสื่อถึง Carolina เพื่อเป็นศิริมงคล แก่ challenge ไม่ให้มีการโมฆะ และหลังจากนั้นก็ยังไม่มีการ โมฆะ ชาเลนจ์เกิดขึ้น หลังจากที่ทำการบูชา Carolina Eastwood challenge ของกติกา ให้หาคุณสมบัติโดยที่ ฝั่งซ้ายคือฝั่งที่มี และฝั่งขวาคือฝั่งที่ไม่มี และให้หาว่า มีและไม่มีอะไร Immunity Challenge= |-|เฉลย=มีเหนือและมีใต้ 1. แม่เหล็กมีขั้ว N และขั้ว S 2. แสงเหนือ แสงใต้ 3. เกาหลีเหนือ เกาหลีใต้ 4. South Carolina, North Carolina 5. South Dakota, North Dakota Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: Don J'Nank in Pantip (Season 3) 'Survivor: Don J'Nank in Pantip - The Active - Episode 7' IC ข้อที่ 3= มี Carolina Eastwood ทั้งหมดกี่รูป |-|IC ข้อที่ 4= มีตัวอักษรจากคำว่า Carolina Eastwood กี่ตัว (นับทุกตัวที่ซ้ำ) |-|IC ข้อที่ 7= มีภาพเล็กที่มีผู้เข้าแข่งขัน Survivor กี่ภาพ (ไม่นับคนที่ซ้ำ ถ้า 1 ภาพมีมากกว่า 1 นับ 1 ) 'Survivor: Don J'Nank in Pantip - The Active - Episode 8' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันทายชื่อซีรี่ส์โดยมีคำใบ้เป็นปริศนารูปภาพ รูปภาพ Carolina ถูกใช้มาเป็นตัวแทนของคำใบ้ ในข้อที่ 14 |-|เฉลย= วิธีคิด ให้นับ "ขา" นะคะ จำนวนคือ 9 0 2 1 0 ขาตามลำดับ ตอบ 90210 โดย Carolina Eastwood ได้มาเป็นตัวแทนของจำนวนขา "2" ขา 'Survivor: Don J'Nank in Pantip - The Active - Episode 10' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันทายภาพว่าเป็นบุคคลใด |-|เฉลย= รูปภาพ Carolina ถูกนำมาใช้ในข้อ 5 Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: Hawaii in Pantip (Season 4) . . . . . . . 'SURVIVOR HAWAII IN PANTIP : Episode 1 Season Premiere' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันทายว่าจากภาพ 180 ภาพ มีเพลงใดในภาพที่เป็นมิวสิควิดีโอบ้าง |-|Carolina= โดย Carolina Eastwood ได้ร่วมอยู่ในภาพด้วย 'SURVIVOR HAWAII IN PANTIP : Episode 9 Do you miss me like I do?' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันต่อบล็อคเพื่อหา Word Scramble |-|Carolina= โดย Carolina Eastwood ได้ร่วมอยู่ใน Word Scramble ด้วย แต่ไม่ใช่คำตอบที่ถูก 'SURVIVOR HAWAII IN PANTIP : Episode 10 This time for...?' Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: India in Pantip (Season 5) 'Survivor India in Pantip Ep.2 : The hardest question ever' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันตอบคำถาม โดยมีหัวข้อเกี่ยวกับ Carolina Eastwood 21. Carolina เกิดในประเทศใด ประเทศนี้เคยใช้ถ่ายทำ Survivor season ใดบ้าง 22. ใครขอ Carolina แต่งงานในรายการ Survivor การขอในครั้งนั้นเกิดขึ้นใน Season ใด 23. วันเกิดของเธอ คือวันที่เท่าไหร่ เดือนอะไร ปีอะไร 24. ในซีซั่นที่ Carolina เล่น เธอโหวตใครหลังจากลงจากหลังรถบรรทุก และคนอีกคนที่ถูกโหวตจากอีกเผ่าเป็นใคร 25. Carolina เลี้ยงสุนัขชื่ออะไรบ้าง 26. ก่อนมารายการ เธอได้ไปทำอะไร เพื่อให้คนดูสบายใจกับการดูรูปร่างของเธอ 27. ใน intro ของซีซั่นที่เธอเล่น ชื่อของเธอมาก่อนใครและมาหลังใครตามลำดับ 28. อาชีพของเธอในตอนที่มาเล่น Survivor คืออะไร 29. ตอนที่เธอถูกเจฟฟ์ดับคบไฟ เธอใช้มือข้างไหนในการวางคบไฟต่อหน้าเจฟฟ์ 30. ใครเป็นมือที่สามตามข่าวลือที่ทำให้การหมั้นของ Carolina ในข้อ 22 จบลง เธอคนนั้นเคยเล่น Survivor ซีซั่นใด และได้ที่เท่าไหร่ |-|เฉลย= 21. Panama Season 7, 8, 12 22. David Murphy Survivor Redemption Island 23. October 27, 1981 24. Sandy Burgin, Sierra Reed 25. Sandy and Zoe 26. กำจัดขนด้วยเลเซอร์ 27. มาก่อน Stephen Fishbach มาหลัง Joe Dowdle 28. Bartender 29. มือขวา 30. Alicia Rosa Survivor One World 5th Placement 'Survivor India in Pantip Ep.14 Part 1 : It's going to be a wild finish' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันชิง Final Immunity Necklace รอบสุดท้าย โดยแบ่งเป็น 2 part |-|Carolina= โดย Carolina Eastwood ได้ปรากฏเป็นจานวงสีม่วง วงสีม่วง : Carolina Eastwood หมายถึง วันแรกที่ได้เจอเธอใน Immunity Challenge Ep.2 วันที่ 5 Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: Côte d’Ivoire in Pantip (Season 6) 'SURVIVOR: COTE D’IVOIRE IN PANTIP ⚔ Episode 15 - Missing Pieces' 'SURVIVOR: COTE D’IVOIRE IN PANTIP ⚔ Episode 16 - Survivor Auction' Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: South Korea in Pantip (Season 7) 'Survivor: South Korea in Pantip❀ ตอนที่ 12 "여기여기 붙어라' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันชิง Reward Challenge โดยต้องหา คำ 19 คำ โดยคำทั้ง 19 จะมีความสัมพันธ์กัน |-|Carolina= โดย Carolina Eastwood ได้ปรากฏอยู่ในชาเลนจ์ แต่ไม่ใช่คำตอบที่ถูกต้อง Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: Madagascar in Pantip (Season 8) 'SURVIVOR MADAGASCAR IN PANTIP : Episode 7 Twist again !!!' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันชิง Immunity Challenge โดยต้องหา คำ 12 คำ โดยคำทั้ง 12 จะมีความสัมพันธ์กัน |-|Carolina= โดย Carolina Eastwood ได้ปรากฏอยู่ในชาเลนจ์ แต่ไม่ใช่คำตอบที่ถูกต้อง 'SURVIVOR MADAGASCAR IN PANTIP : Episode 10 ถ้าโพสโดยไม่มีคำว่าเก็บเพื่อเอาแอร์ไทม์ได้มั้ยคะ' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันชิง Immunity Challenge โดยจะมีคำปริศนามาในรูปแบบเว้นว่างบางตัวอักษรไว้ โดยต้องเติมตัวอักษรลงในช่องว่างให้เป็นคำที่สมบูรณ์ |-|Carolina= Carolina Eastwood ได้ปรากฏอยู่ในชาเลนจ์ครั้งนี้ด้วย Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: Peru in Pantip (Season 9) 'Survivor Peru in Pantip Ep.8 : Majority vs. Minority' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันชิง Immunity Challenge โดยจะมีตัวอักษรจำนวนหนึ่งมาให้ ผู้เข้าแข่งขันจะต้องนับจำนวนตัวอักษรแต่ละตัว โดยเมื่อนับจนหมด จะพบว่ามีตัวอักษรบางตัวมีจำนวนเท่ากัน ให้นำตัวอักษรเหล่านั้นมาเรียงเป็นคำ |-|Carolina= Carolina Eastwood ได้ปรากฏเป็นเฉลยอยู่ในชาเลนจ์ครั้งนี้ด้วย และนี่เป็นเฉลยของคำที่นับซ้ำนะคะ หลังจากนับแล้วจะมีตัวอักษรที่มีจำนวน 13 ตัวคือ ACDEILNORSTW เรียงตามพจนานุกรมได้ ACDEILNORSTW ดังนั้นตัวอักษรที่ใช้ซ้ำ 3 รอบคือ A กับ O ทั้งหมด AAACDEILNOOORSTW เรียงใหม่ได้เป็น [https://survivorinpantip.fandom.com/wiki/Carolina_Eastwood CAROLINA EASTWOOD '] 'Survivor Peru in Pantip Ep.9 : The decision for the end Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: New Zealand in Pantip (Season 10) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'SURVIVOR NEW ZEALAND IN PANTIP Episode 5 ที่เหนื่อยกว่าการหาคำตอบคือการรอโจทย์' Immunity Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันชิง Immunity Challenge โดยจะมีคำปริศนามาในรูปแบบเว้นว่างบางตัวอักษรไว้ โดยต้องเติมตัวอักษรลงในช่องว่างให้เป็นคำที่สมบูรณ์ |-|Carolina= Carolina Eastwood ได้ปรากฏอยู่ในชาเลนจ์ครั้งนี้ด้วย Carolina Eastwood in Survivor: Mauritius in Pantip (Season 11) 'Survivor Mauritius in Pantip Ep.5 : Problem Solving' Reward Challenge= เป็นการแข่งขันชิง Reward Challenge โดยผู้เล่นจะต้องหาคำในตารางที่กำหนด (Word seach puzzle) หลังจากหาครบทั้ง 3 ตาราง ผู้เล่นต้องเอาคำจากทั้ง 3 ตารางมาประกอบเป็นคำที่ถูกต้อง ตารางที่ 1 มีคำที่ต้องหาทั้งหมด 5 คำ ตารางที่ 2 มีคำที่ต้องหาทั้งหมด 4 คำ ตารางที่ 3 มีคำที่ต้องหาทั้งหมด 5 คำ |-|Carolina= Carolina Eastwood ได้ปรากฏอยู่ในชาเลนจ์ครั้งนี้ด้วย ตารางที่ 1 ความสัมพันธ์คือ : มี NORTH-SOUTH ตารางที่ 2 ความสัมพันธ์คือ : มี ทิศทั้งสี่ ตารางที่ 3 ความสัมพันธ์คือ : มี อุปกรณ์ก่อสร้าง รวมคำมาเรียงใหม่เป็น [https://survivorinpantip.fandom.com/wiki/Carolina_Eastwood CAROLINA EASTWOOD '] 'Survivor Mauritius in Pantip Ep.7 : Get Your Bid On